How Sugar Brings Everyone Together
by Rikku Madara Uchiha
Summary: Sequal to 'Randomness With Nightshadow Dweller And Friends'. Rikku and Bec are back, married and have kids! For old times sake, their having another party. What will happen with the children? Will love blossom? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** We're baaaaaacccckkkk!!!!

Disclaimer: Dun own Naruto, Pocky, sugar -well, if I buy it, than I do XDD- rock candy or peeps.

This just might end up better than the last story!

(Hush hush, there might be a third one on the way... jkjkjk... or am I?)

For the first chapter, I'd like to thank: Myself and Nightshadow Dweller for being...us, All of the wonderful people on -flamers, this excludes u- and my friends Kelsey, Susie and Alyssa.

**Chapter one **

Rikku and Itachi were living a peaceful life with their son, Shinku, and Bec and her husband were their neighbors, and also had a child, named Rakusa. One day, Shinku and Rakusa were in school when...  
"Hey, Rakusa." Shinku said during trig. Rakusa turned to him, since they sat next to each other.

"What?" she asked him, and looked away when the teacher turned to look in his book.

"What should we do after school?" he asked. The bell rung and they got their things, and went to their lockers, getting their things to go home.

"I dunno. I mean, school's over for the rest of the month, my parents are hanging out with your parents, so, we'll see each other than, I guess." she said, putting a finger to her chin. Shinku grinned at her, and walked home, talking about pretty much nothing at all.

"Shinku Uchiha!" yelled a voice. A women with long black hair and dark eyes that he had never seen before came out of his house. His mom came out behind her and waved to her son.

"Shinku-kun! This is your grandmother, Mikoto Uchiha. She's here for the party!" his mom chirped. Rikku then turned and stared intently at Rakusa.

"Rakusa. You must come with me." she said seriously. Rakusa sighed and walked to the older woman.

"Rikku-san, what's going on?" she whispered. Hurrying past the front door and into the backyard, she saw several women with their daughters chatting normally.

"Everyone! Rakusa's here!" Rikku announced. The yard silenced.

"Rakusa-chan, how would you like to be part of something that will drive your friend insane?" asked a woman. She was grinning devilishly. Rakusa smiled shyly back and started, "Well, ummm..."

"Could I really do that to my friend" Rakusa asked loudly as the crowd looked at her. She then grinned evilly. "Of course I could count me in" the crowd erupted into cheers as she continued to smile.   
"See I told you she would" Bec said as she looked proudly at her daughter. Her husband moaned beside her.  
"Be quiet" Bec hissed as he looked at her and sighed.  
"Yes dear" Gaara replied as Bec smirked and walked to her daughter who was standing next to Rikku.  
"Good now to put the plan in action" she said as her best friend grinned.  
"Yes lets begin" Rikku laughed as Rakusa looked at them both.  
"Ok does someone feel like letting me in on this plan sometime today" she asked annoyed.

Rikku sighed and smiled tiredly down at the young girl.

"Rakusa-chan, has your mother or father told you of the Great Party of 2004" Rikku asked. Rakusa put a hand to her chin and thought for a moment.

"No... I don't remember that." she said. Rikku glared -playfully- at Bec.

"Bec! I thought you said you would tell her!" Rikku snapped. Bec sighed.

"I tried, but she gets so tired after school, I never got a chance!" she defended. Rikku slung an arm around her shoulders and grinned at Rakusa.

"Well, Rakusa-chan, it happened something like this..." Bec took off from there.

"One day, Rikku and I were resting at an inn when we saw some sugar. Rikku and I began to fight..." Bec looked up at Rikku who continued for her.

"..And we got sugar high after Bec ran into a wall and my sister, Rikka and I began fighting, also running into a wall." Gaara sighed at their stupidity.

"Sasuke came along and stole our sugar, so, we 'tortured' him, if you will." Bec looked back at Rikku as she said this before another voice chimed in.  
"Eventually, Itachi-nii-kun came to save Chan-chan, but we captured him! After we knocked them out in a sugary way, Rikku-nee-chan and Bec-chan went out to buy more sugar!" They all turned to Rikka, who was smiling happily.

"...Yeah. And we met Gaara there, and you'll never guess!!!" Rikku said. Rakusa listened intently as she noticed her dad suddenly turn pale. "HE WAS LOOKING AT COCOA RICE KRISPIES AND PANDAS!!!!"

"I was not" Gaara argued as Rakusa looked at her father with a smirk.  
"Really then why is it that every time we go shopping you always stop at the cereal aisle where they sell those Cocoa rice krispies" she asked as Gaara opened his mouth then shut it again as Bec stared at him.  
"That's why you always come back with a dazed look on your face" she exclaimed as he frowned.  
"I do not"  
"Do to" both Bec and Rakusa screamed.  
"Do not"  
"Do to" everyone else shouted as he sighed in frustration.  
"Anyway we took him back with us, after also bumping into your aunt and uncle and dragging your uncle Kankuro with us" Bec explained.  
"With your aunt Temari chasing and shouting after us" Rikku added.  
"Sounds funny" Rakusa laughed. "What happened next?"

"It was funny! It's a bit fuzzy, but, I think that we all woke up after that... I think that the part before that will forever remain a mystery to Bec and me... Sasuke and Itachi-kun refuse to talk about it." Rikku sighed, and than someone said,

"I'LL TELL THE REST!" it was Alyssa, running into the back yard. Rikku waved to her, and she grinned back.

"Well, We were all hung over and-" Bec steps in.

"Wait, I don't remember you being there..." Alyssa sighed.

"Rikku told me about what happened. Anyway, Temari was trying to bust in, and than Neji woke up. He said he hated sugar," here were anime tears (think Guy & Lee) from Bec and Rikku.

"..And Rikku kicked him out, but Tenten stopped him." and now Tenten came from NOWHERE

"...and we all got sugar high and did it again. Than, the rest some say is history." Rikku and Bec whipped out books and show them torturing the boys and the girls laughing manically.

Rakusa raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask. We're just THAT good." Bec said with a grin. Rikku nodded, same grin in place.

"So, what's the plan?" several people got sweat drops, several others fell, anime-style.

"That's all you have to say" Alyssa shouted as Rakusa took a step back.   
"Well I thought it was best not to say anything else" she argued.  
"She has a point" Gaara said as the other two nodded.  
"Anyway so on with the plan" Rikku declared as Bec nodded.  
"But first lets get some sugar" she told her.  
"Yes I need sugar" Rikku yelled  
"So do I" Gaara said as Rakusa nodded.  
"Me to"  
So after the five were seated with their sugar, or happily munching it Rakusa decided to speak up.  
"So before I go on a sugar high care to tell me about this plan"  
"How do you know you will go on a sugar high" Alyssa asked.  
"Have you seen my parents" she replied.  
"I'm not as bad as your mum" Gaara shouted.  
"And the friends they have" Rakusa said pointing to Rikku.  
"Yeah true" Alyssa agreed.  
"So anyway, Rikku care to tell her the plan" Bec asked as Rikku smirked in reply.

"Well, in order to understand, Bec and I need to be SMASHED on sugar, you know? Because we don't remember the past sugar highs unless we're, well, SUGAR HIGH!" Rikku yelled. Rikku and Bec walked off, grabbing the thirty bags of candy so generously given to them by Serenity Uchiha. Speaking of her...

"HEY!" yelled a new voice. Everyone turned and saw... OMG. Rikku ran and greeted the girl and was smiling.

"This is the ultimate person to buy sugar from! Her name is Serenity Uchiha or Serenity for short." Rikku told them all as everyone waved and said hello, and than Rikku dragged her over to Bec.

"NOW, let's get sugar high!!!" Rikku shouted. Bec, Serenity and her picked up the most sugary product in the immediate area. Bec picked up peeps (it's like marshmallows with sugar on it.) Rikku got 923 boxes of pocky and Serenity picked up 830 boxes of rock candy on a stick. This... This is going to be better than last time.

End of chappy 1

plz review!

now keep scrolling down..  
keep going...  
Until you see a little purple button...  
Click it...  
And type nice things XDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Dun own Naruto**

**Chapter two**

Rakusa stepped back as she watched her mum, her mum's friend and the new stranger all getting high.  
"Dad" she called as she ran to her father's side in fear.  
"Its ok I'm scared to" he told her. "And I willingly married her" he added.  
"Oh Gaara honey" Bec called as she walked over to him and gave him some of her sugar.  
"Dad" Rakusa said uncertainly. "Are you ok"  
"YEPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Gaara shouted as he started running around the room and then crashed into a door and fell down unconscious.  
"Damn" Rakusa cursed as Rikku offered her some sugar.  
"Its yummy trust me" Rikku said as Rakusa sighed.  
"Oh well" she said as she took some sugar. "If you can't stop them then why not join them"

Rakusa took a piece of pocky and chewed on it, immediately feeling lighter. Rikku stared at Bec and said,

"You sure this is your kid? I KNOW you get high after a few minutes... not seconds..." Bec giggled and said,

"Yeah, she gets her tolerance from Gaara-kun." Rikku giggled too, looking at the passed-out red head. Rakusa was grinning evilly, and they stared at her, same grin in place.

"Alright...Here's the plan." Rakusa said.

'I thought I was supposed to make the plan!' Rikku and Bec thought yet just nodded and listened in.

"Rikku, mom, you guys get Kankuro and Itachi pinned down, I'll get Shinku-kun. Rikka-chan will find and take out Sasuke-chan and Aly-chan will find Neji-kun to take him out, than Hina-chan can find Naru-kun for the same reason, ect, ect..." Rakusa said. Rikku and Bec nodded.

"Alright! You heard the lady! LET'S PPPAAARRRRTTTTAAAAYYYY!!!" and with that, all of the girls ran into the house, covered in the shadows...

"Ok so what are we at" Rakusa demanded as she looked around. Bec was poking her unconscious husband while Rikku had accidentally knocked Itachi unconscious and was now drawing things on his face with a permanent marker. Turns out Gaara tried to stop Bec from tying up his brother so Bec had switched victims. Luckily Temari decided to join in the fun, or more Rakusa had pleaded with her aunt to eat sugar which made her join the sugar high festives and it turned out she had just the same tolerance for sugar then her brothers, so now she was now smirking while Kankuro sat strapped to a chair.  
"Good work people, um Rikku maybe lay of the drawings a little and Mum stop bugging dad."  
"But...but" Bec began as Rakusa sighed.  
"Fine you can have five more minutes of irritating him" she said as Bec squealed in delight and resumed poking her husband.  
"We are back" Hinata called as she walked in dragging an unconscious Naruto followed by Ino who had both Shikamaru and Choji behind her, whom were both looking utterly terrified.   
"Good job" Rakusa told them happily. The door opened and in walked Alyssa. Rakusa frowned at her, or more at the figure she was dragging.  
"Well I was going to take out Neji but unfortunately he got in the way" Aly explained as she pointed to the lump form of Lee.  
"Damn" Rakusa said.  
"But don't worry, I managed to find back up" Aly told the girls as Neji walked in followed by Tenten who had a kunai aimed at his head to keep him moving.  
"Good, so is that everyone?" Rikku asked.

Gaara shot up after Bec poked him REAAAALLLLYYY hard in the side, looking around wildly. He saw his wife and the woman he called a 'friend that made him insane' grinning evilly. One sentence was going through his mind.

'...I'm sooooooo fucked.' He didn't get another chance to think before Bec jumped on him, and hugged him tightly.

"ooooooursuuukawaii!!!!!" she said really fast. He blinked and patted her head like '...wtf'

He felt hands on his arms, and started thrashing.

"You're lucky, Gaara. You're the first vi-errrr patient of the night!" Rikku said, holding him to a wall. Tenten threw her weapons from a mile away drinking some fruit punch and standing backwards. They all hit him. Gaara sighed and said,

"Well, at least this won't be as bad as what you're going to do to them..." while thinking,

'And I can ask Bec for that little 'favor'...'

"DAD" Rakusa screeched as Rikku turned to Bec.  
"Ohhhh do tell me" she said as Bec smirked.  
"Really why?"  
"Because I need another plan to get Itachi to willingly go along with me in our next argument"  
"Ok fair enough" Bec said as she whispered it in Rikku's ear. Rikku turned to stare at her in disbelief.  
"OMG that's brilliant"  
"I know" Bec laughed.  
"I mean it, that's really really smart" Rikku told her as she nodded.  
"It's been known to happen once every few years" Bec said as Rakusa looked at her.  
"What is known to happen every few years?" she asked.  
"Her showing signs of intelligence" Gaara replied. "Or just showing a sign that she owns a brain" he added as Rakusa tried to stop herself from laughing. Her Mum could be scary when she was angry.  
"Hey!" Bec shouted at him. "It's just like you and vacuuming. Just because I own one doesn't mean I have to use it."  
"Basically" Gaara told Rakusa. "She doesn't know how to"

Rikku rolled her eyes at their antics. Than, as everyone started arguing, she yelled,

"SHUT YER MOUTHS, YOU TURKIES!!!!!!!!!!" and they all stared at her.

"...Good, now that I have your attention." she said. "We need to infiltrate the hideout so we can get in!!!" everyone agreed and ran into the house, finding their prey. Itachi was asking Kami why this had to happen to him and why he married this woman.

To that, Rikku replied, "It's because you love me so much." with a big smile.

Without him noticing, she had him pinned to the floor, and she was waiting for Tenten to come around to pin him to a wall. Same thing was going on for everyone else.

"DAMNIT, TENTEN, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Rikku and Bec yelled at the same time. Itachi and Gaara looked at each other and than for the first time in a long time, a light bulb, mind you it was EXTREAMLY dusty, went off in their heads.

"Hey, Rii-chan..." Itachi whispered.

"Becky..." Gaara murmured in Bec's ear. They both looked up to their husbands and BAM, they were all making out in no time. Out of nowhere, Tenten came in and blushed as everyone stared at her. She had her hair messed up and her shirt was on backwards. She gulped nervously before looking around desperately and found something that could get everyone's attention of her.

"...WHAT THE FRIK..." she shouted, pointing to Rikku and Bec as everyone did the same. The two couples all looked up at her. Rikku's sleeve was falling down; Bec was completely ignoring her and still making out with Gaara and everyone looked like they just had sex.

"Guys" Rakusa shouted as everyone turned to her. Both Bec and Rikku sighed then after giving their husbands the 'we will continue this later' look they got back to work. They pinned their 'prey' to the wall with Tenten's weapons and than, Rikku and Bec said,

"...Time to get started!!!!!!" and with that, they started torturing their husbands.

"I have no idea why we married them" Itachi mumbled an hour later when he was still pinned to the wall, along with Gaara but the girls had lost interest now and were instead whispering to each other while the other boys were pinned to the opposite wall, some knocked out and the others pretending to be.  
"Because their good kissers" Gaara replied, his mind still hazy from their pervious actions.   
"True" Itachi replied with a smirk.  
"Well at least we can make them pay us back tonight" Gaara suggested as Itachi surpassed a laugh.  
"Good call Gaara, good call" he said.  
Meanwhile the girls were all in a huge debate on who their next victims should be.  
"But I don't feel right torturing Sasuke" Sakura whined.  
"Me either" Ino yelled.  
"What about Naruto then, I don't mind torturing him" Sakura told them.  
"N...n...not Na...nar...ruto" Hinata stammered as they all sighed.  
"Who then" Rikku demanded as the other girls shrugged.  
"God damm it make a decision already" Bec yelled. "I'm bored"  
"You make one then" Rikku told her.  
"Well I um don't know who to choose ether" Bec admitted as the girls all sighed.

"Any ideas Tenten?" Bec asked as they all turned to see Tenten missing.

"Ok where is she" Rikku asked as they all hurried from room to room and soon found Tenten making out with Neji.  
"Hey Hinata" Bec said. "Would you mind if we tortured Neji"

"No" Hinata replied as Bec grinned.

"Good then lets begin shell we" Rikku told them as they nodded and advanced on Neji

"Tenten save me" he cried but Tenten just smirked.

"Sorry Neji I know your good and all...but to be honest you're not that good yet" He looked at her shocked as she grinned devilish and began helping to torture him.

PLZZZZZ REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dun own Naruto... again.**

**Chapter three**

Than, out of nowhere, someone ran into the house and had Shikamaru in her clutches it was…OMG NO WAY!

"Susiieeee!!!" Rikku yelled, hugging her friend.

"Hey, man, let go! It took me an hour to get him!" she whined. Rikku giggled and let go, grabbing Shikamaru from her. Tenten did her weapon thing and pinned him to the wall, Shikamaru not fighting much, just cursing.

"Damn, troublesome women..." he hissed. Susie batted her eye lashes and inched closer to Shikamaru, and Ino ripped her away. This, of course resulted in a HUGE fight, giving the guys a chance to escape. Everyone followed Shikamaru and than, after getting a mile away, asked,

"What now?" and Gaara and Itachi grinned evilly.

"We get our revenge." they both replied.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea, Rikku deserves to pay" Itachi laughed.  
"Yes so does Bec" Gaara agreed.  
"Hn and Tenten" Neji mumbled.  
"And the other two troublesome women" Shika said as the guys nodded and all sat down to think.  
"Hn ok any ideas" Neji asked.  
"Um well um" Itachi began. "I got nothing"  
"Yeah I can't think of anything" Gaara replied.  
"Damm" Sasuke cursed. "I want my payback"  
"Yeah me to, I had to go a whole hour without ramen" Naruto whined.  
"Hn dobe"  
"Teme"  
"Dobe"  
"Teme"  
"Dobe"  
"Teme"  
"Dobe"  
"Shut up" Itachi growled.  
"Ok that's it Shikamaru you better come up with something now before I end up killing Naruto or Sasuke or both" Gaara demanded as the lazy arse Ninja sighed.   
"Fine this is what we do" he told them as the guys all leaned in to listen.

Shikamaru thought for a moment before saying, "Naruto, you find Hinata and pin her down. Itachi, you find Rikku. Gaara, you find Bec and Sasuke, you find Rikka. Everyone else will find the one they like or serve as a substitute for the one that's stolen, alright?" he said.

Everyone nodded their head and turned.

"One more thing..." Shikamaru added. They paused. "Itachi and Gaara, stay back until ALL the girls are taken captive, alright? The best revenge is to not only steal their sugar, but to steal their friends." Shikamaru said. They smirked and nodded, walking back to Shikamaru.

"Everyone else, MOVE IT!" he yelled as motivated as a lazy ass can. He took off with them, and Gaara and Itachi stayed.

"Dad." someone said. Itachi turned.

"Shinku." he said plainly.

"Leave Rakusa to me, alright?" he said with a smile. Gaara glared at him.

"I swear if you get my daughter pregnant..." he left his threat open and Shinku ignored it. Shinku sat beside his father and waited for the opportune moment to find Rakusa and help his father with his 'revenge'... You can tell this is going to be interesting. Men aren't patient.

After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes Itachi and Gaara jumped up.  
"That's it we have had enough" they both shouted as they ran to try and find their spouses. Shinku looked at them both and sighed then ran to try and find his best friend.  
He saw her standing at the window, watching the mayhem from behind and decided to sneak up on her. He was slowly making his way forward and was barely three feet away when Rakusa spoke.  
"I know you're their Shinku."  
"Damm" Shinku said as he joined her at the window. "Well that doesn't change the fact that I have to grab you"  
"Doesn't it now"  
"Huh?" he exclaimed as she sighed.  
"I have a better idea Shinku" she told him.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Well while all the parents are distracted maybe its time we ended this once and for all and got them all at the same time" she explained.  
"That's brilliant" Shinku shouted as Rakusa grinned.  
"Yeah I know"  
"So what's your plan" Shinku asked.  
"I will tell you in a min but first we need reinforcements" Rakusa replied.  
"Reinforcements" Shinku repeated.  
"Yep now you go fine Hazu (Naruto and Hinata's son) and his cousin Sura (Tenten and Neji's daughter) while I go find Horo and Falroy (Ino and Sakura's sons, you can decide the fathers for yourself) ok?"

"Got it" Shinku said with a smirk as he raced off to gather their reinforcements.  
Surprisingly, all the children were in the large house. Scattered about, but still there. They were gathered in the room where Rakusa and Shinku met up, when they spoke.

"Ok, guys. Our parents are... I don't quite know what their doing, but their doing something we must stop." Said Shinku. Rakusa nodded and continued.

"You guys are stronger than your parents. You can beat them." she said with a smile. Hazu blushed and the others smiled back.

"Of course we can" Sura said in an obvious kind of tone as her cousin just nodded beside her.

"Yeah let's go" the best friends Horo and Falroy shouted. Shinku lead them out, while Hazu quickly grabbed Rakusa's sleeve to stop her from following and spoke to her briefly.

"Rakusa... If anything happens..." he started, blushing.

"What is it, Hazu-kun?" she asked him. He looked up and pecked her on the cheek.

"I want you to know I really like you!" he blurted out, blushing hardly. She blinked and smiled sadly.

"I'm... sorry, Hazu-kun but... I like someone else." she rushed out of the room, leaving a sad and confused Hazu behind. She was now on the field, looking for Shinku.

'I hate how when he doesn't want to be found, you can't find him.' She thought. Than, all of a sudden... Someone caught her from behind, knocking her out.

Hazu sighed as he watched Rakusa run and couldn't help but feel completely rejected. Then someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see his cousin smiling kindly at him.  
"It's ok Hazu, there are plenty of other girls for you" Sura told him.   
"I guess" Hazu sighed.  
"Hey look on the bright side, at least she wasn't mean about it"  
"Yeah I guess but I wonder who she likes" Hazu said.  
"That's pretty obvious" Sura laughed as Hazu frowned.  
"It is, then who?" he demanded  
"Think about it and I'm sure you will figure it out" She explained as Hazu frowned then widened his eyes in realization.  
"Oh"  
"Good now come on" Sura ordered. "We have work to do" she then proceeded to push him from the room. He moaned as he stared at his cousin.  
"You are way to much like your mother" he commented as she smirked.  
"Yep I am" she told him proudly as he sighed and allowed her to continue pushing him.

Meanwhile Shinku frowned as he used his sharingan to see that all his friends were in their positions except Rakusa.  
"Where is she" he asked out loud. "It was her idea so what is she up to" he frowned as he gazed around. "It isn't like her to be late" he continued to gaze around trying to find her, panic swelling up in his stomach. He could only think of one thing. Rakusa, his best friend in the whole world, was missing.

Shinku looked around for her, Sharingan blazing. "Rakusa!" he shouted. No answer. He saw something on the other side of the field. He ran towards it, than felt something go around his torso.

"Shinku-kun..." the arm's owner purred. He relaxed.

"Rakusa, you scared me!" he yelled. She giggled.

"Sorry, Shinku-kun... I didn't mean to scare you..." she said to him, pursing her lips. He turned around and barely got a look at her before her lips touched his. His eyes widened, than closed as he put his arms around her waist when he heard a gasp.  
With Rakusa   
Rakusa found out it was her mom that caught her. "Mom, let me go!!!" she said wiggling.

"We want to know something..." Said Rikku. She looked at the black-haired blue-eyed woman.

"Do you like my son?" she asked. Rakusa blushed a thousand reds before nodding once. Rikku smiled at her and said something to Bec.

"We will let you go, than." she said. Rakusa beamed at the woman and ran off, looking for Shinku.

"Damm it... it's so hard to find him..." she muttered.

"Rakusa!" she heard someone yell. She ran towards the voice. After a few moments, she found Shinku, his back facing her. She smiled and ran towards him, noticing someone's arms were around him. She saw him turn slightly to see Ami, a girl they both claimed to hate.

'Apparently... he doesn't hate her.' she thought. To her horror, he turned more to reveal that he was kissing her. Rakusa's eyes widened as she gasped. Turning around quickly, she heard him murmur,

"Rakusa..." she ran. She didn't want to be found. However she failed to remember that what an Uchiha wants... an Uchiha gets.

RRREEEEEVVVIIIIEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**DUN OWN... last chap of current time.**

**Chapter four**

Shinku looked around wildly. When he had opened his eyes to see that it was Ami he had freaked out.  
"What are you doing" he had shouted but not before catching a glimpse or Rakusa running away. Damm he had just been found making out with his best friends enemy.   
"She will hate you now" Ami laughed. "Then you can be mine"  
"Leave me alone" Shinku shouted as he ran after his friend. He needed to apologize.  
"What's wrong" Itachi asked as he saw Shinku run past him.  
"Oh um hi dad"  
"Hn what's wrong?" his dad asked as Shinku sighed and made his way over to where his dad was sitting with Gaara. Seems they had given up searching for their wives and were now discussing how to get them back tonight.  
"Well um Rakusa kind of caught me kissing Ami" he admitted as his dad frowned.   
"You did what?" Gaara asked as Shinku sighed.  
"Wait I thought you hated Ami" Itachi said.  
"I did but I didn't realize it was her, I thought it was Rakusa" he blurted out then covered his mouth in shock.  
"Wait hold up, you kissed her because you thought she was my daughter" Gaara shouted before Itachi held him back.  
"Gaara stop trying to kill my son"  
"But"  
"Bec wouldn't be very happy" Gaara stopped and sighed before sitting back down even though he was still glaring at Shinku.  
"Now do you like Rakusa?" Itachi asked as Shinku blushed.  
"That means yes" Gaara said as Itachi nodded.  
"In that case Gaara where would she be?"  
"What I'm not telling" Gaara shouted. "She is my daughter for god sake"  
"Yes and would you rather she goes out with Shinku or some random guy you don't know" Itachi asked as Gaara frowned.  
"Fine" he mumbled. "She will be by the lake, that's where she goes when she is upset, just like her mum"  
"Thanks Dad, Gaara" Shinku shouted as he took off. The two dads sighed.  
"We all knew this day would come" Itachi said as Gaara nodded.   
"Yeah there growing up fast" he added before they saw Horo and Falroy running out of the house, laughing as they held two sticks in their hand, pretending to be pirates as they waved them around. They were just starting a sword fight when their two parents ran out and spotted them. The boys yelled and ran away with Sakura and Ino running after them.  
"On second thought" Gaara said. "Maybe not"

Rakusa sat by the river, crying her blue eyes out until they turned red. Shinku stood behind a Sakura tree, watching her tears fall.

'I caused this...' he thought to himself. Stepping out into the open, he walked to Rakusa, putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Rakusa..." he murmured. She sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"H-hey, Shinku... S-sorry f-for inte-interupting y-you and...Ami." She stuttered. She stood up, and forced a smile.

"Come on. You better get back to her..." she muttered to Shinku. He stood up and wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her back into his chest.

"Rakusa... I'm sorry... I... I thought it was...you..." he murmured in her ear, kissing her cheek. Her tears stopped and she smiled. Turning around in his arms, she planted a small kiss on his lips and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you... Shinku-kun." she whispered, a small smile still on her face. Shinku was beaming at the small sign of affection.

'Now I know he/she loves me, too...' they thought in unison. Little did they know, several pairs of eyes watched.

'Heheh... I knew this would work.' they all thought. Oh, Kami. This is going to be bad...

"I still don't know if I like this idea" Gaara growled as Itachi frowned at him and their wives continued to watch their children.  
"Oh relax, you should be happy for your daughter" Rikku said.  
"I would be happier if your son would stop kissing her like that" he replied angrily.  
"Well I for one am glad how it's turned out" Bec announced.  
"Yes me to" Rikku said. "Now we have to start planning the wedding"  
"Um don't you think that's a little too soon" Itachi asked.   
"Nonsense" Rikku told him. "It will take years to plan it so we better get started"  
Gaara meanwhile was still glaring daggers at Shinku before Bec sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Relax hunny, everything will be fine and just be glad she is with him and not some up beat daredevil or bully or something" She said.  
"Yeah I guess your right, I just don't like him touching my daughter like that" He argued.   
"What like this" Bec asked as she kissed him.  
"Well I uh" Stammered Gaara.  
When Rikku next looked over to her friend she sighed and averted her eyes.  
"You two get a room" she shouted as they both grinned.  
"Ok" the called as they ran towards their house. Rikku sighed as she felt arms circle around her waist.  
"It's been a long day hey" Itachi murmured in her ear as she smiled up and pressed her lips against his.  
"It sure has" she replied. "It sure has"

Shinku pulled away from Rakusa, a smile on both of their lips.

"Rakusa... I'm glad..." he murmured. She looked puzzled.

"For what?" she whispered to him. He moved closer to her face and said,

"I'm glad I love you..." she smiled and replied,

"I'm glad I love you to..." he smiled and kissed her once more before releasing her.

"You know..." She started.

"Hn?" he asked, burying his face into her crimson hair.

"I have some feeling that in some twisted way... Our parents made all of this happen." all of a sudden, Gaara shouted,

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! IT WA-humph!" him and Bec rolled out of the bushes, in a lip lock. The two children made horrified faces and yelled,

"GET A ROOM!" before Rikku and Itachi leisurely sauntered out of the bushes behind them, saying,

"I already told them to!" Bec lifted her head up for a moment to say,

"THAT'S WHY WE'RE HERE! WE'RE LOOKING FOR A ROOM!" and than went back to making out with Gaara, Rikku smiled at her friend.

"I don't know where I'd be without ya." she muttered. Walking around the couple, she placed her hands on their shoulders.

"Good luck. Oh, we're planning on a wedding for you so..." and than she began backing up as they blushed.

"Hn. At least Gaara agreed." Itachi muttered. Rakusa got a little 'tick' above her head and said,

"DAD!!" than kicked him while he was making out with his mother.

"In some twisted way, though... thanks." Shinku said to his mother. She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I'm always gonna mess up your life badly." she started. "But I'll make up for it ten times better!" she chirped, pulling away.

"Great" Shinku muttered yet he couldn't help but smile.

"And I will always be there to make sure things don't get out of hand" Itachi added which all knew was his way of saying 'ill always be there to son'.

"And don't worry Rakusa, Ill always be there for you two kido. I mean you are my future daughter in law" Rikku told her with a grin in which Rakusa blushed in reply.

"Mum" Shinku growled angrily.

"Hey you're making me sound like a bad parent" Bec said as Rikku laughed.

"Opps I thought you were a bit distracted their" she replied.

"Well I uh" Bec turned red and instead turned to her daughter. "I'm very happy for you darling" she exclaimed, giving her daughter a hug.

"Hn" Gaara said.

"And he is happy for you to" Bec laughed as Rakusa gave her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry dad, I will still always be your little girl" she told him.

"Yeah besides you always have me" Bec added as Gaara looked at her.

"And that's a good thing?" he asked as Bec growled and punched him hard sending him flying. Rikku looked at her husband who was laughing beside her and shot him a glare.

"Don't you say anything" she threatened as Itachi turned pale and ran to help his friend. Rikku turned to Bec with a grin. "You just have to love how it all turned out"

Bec laughed and put an arm around her friends shoulder. "Indeed my friend, indeed"

REVVVVIIIEEEWWW PLZ!!!


	5. Epilogue

Don't own Naruto.

The end.

...for now, anyway.

EPILOUGE

"Hey" Bec called out as she spotted her good friend at the small cafe at which they had arranged to meet and sat down opposite her at one of the tables.

"About time you arrived" Rikku laughed. "You're over half an hour late"

"Oh yeah um sorry about that, Gaara and I were um well um finishing our game from last night" Bec quickly said as she blushed and Rikku raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah well so were me and Itachi but I still managed to get here on time" Rikku laughed as Bec smiled.

"Well it isn't often that our husbands are home when the kids aren't"

"True" Rikku agreed. "Then again in a few weeks we will have the house and our husbands to ourselves" She was of course referring to the upcoming wedding of their children in which afterwards the two young adults would be moving into their own apartment.

Life for the six hadn't changed much in the last few years or so at all. Rikku and Itachi had gone on living normally as they had been, well as normal as they could be of course, with Bec and Gaara still as not only their neighbors but close friends as well. Their other friends were all still happily married with their families and despite what had occurred during that day years ago everyone was still very close. Their children Shinku and Rakusa still saw each other, which over time Gaara had gotten used to, and the two officially dated during their time at school. They were still a very close couple and remained good friends, as well as boy friend and girlfriend, and had still been friends with Sura, Hazu, Horo and Falroy as well all of whom were doing just fine as well with their lives.

Their school years had passed by as Shinku and Rakusa had continued to pull pranks on Ami, get plenty of detentions for public displays of affection and somehow they had both managed to graduate at the top of their year. The two were now both twenty two and just a year ago Shinku had properly proposed to Rakusa, who of course had burst into tears and replied with a very enthusiastic yes. So now with the help of both their mothers, aunts, their parents friends and their good friends Sura and Hazu, whom had eventually found himself a girl to be with, as well as very little help from their fathers, uncles and their friends Horo and Falroy who were still as idiotic as ever even though Horo was now dating Sura and had calmed down slightly, and from the other males their parents were friends with their wedding was set for in three weeks time and nether families, or there friends, could wait.

"I still cannot believe my son is going to be married soon" Rikku said.

"Yes me ether" Bec agreed as she looked at her friend. Although they still ate sugar regally the two had such put behind them their sugar high days.

"Though it would be nice to see them together, see the next generation be born" Rikku laughed.

"Yes I do wonder what it would be like" Bec agreed.

"You know what I think we should have a celebration" Rikku said suddenly as Bec looked at her.

"Yes I agree, hey we still have to have that party for Rakusa don't we" Bec told her with a grin. "Maybe perhaps we should invite the others girl and you know fill ourselves up with sugar" Rikku stared at her.

"What you mean go on a sugar high" Rikku asked. "We haven't done that in years"

"Exactly we should do one for old time's sake don't you reckon, one last time" Bec replied as Rikku nodded.

"I agree we should do it, one last time"

"We deserve to I mean we need to go out on a big bane and after this it can be the next generations time, our children's time to continue on with the sugar high craziness" Bec said.

"Yes let's do it" Rikku shouted. "Let's have one last sugar party"

"Good then you go get the sugar and ill go fetch my daughter. Ill call Tenten and Temari on the way and get them to drag the other girls over as soon as I can" Bec said as Rikku nodded and stood up.

"Gotcha lets make this count"

"We will don't worry" Bec told her with a grin. "And don't forget our favorite hobby"

"Yes its husband torture time" Rikku laughed as Bec nodded.

"Yep" she agreed as the two exchanged a knowing smile before they parted. Both knew that no matter how much time went by nothing would ever change. They would still be friends, they would still love their husbands, they would still interfere in their children's lives, they would still enjoy torturing the boys and of course they would still get high on sugar. But most importantly no matter what happened there would always be sugar high days even when they were long gone. After all even if they were not around anymore, the memories of their sugar days would live on and their stories just like this one would still be around, and they would be told again and again and hopefully relived by the next generation and the next and the one after that and so on, so in that way the sugar high randomness would never end. It would continue to live on forever.

The end

We both had lotsa fun makin this story. I might be sick, but, hey, when you sleep all day, you're bound to have good dreams... hehehehe... be on the look-out for my other stories, too. AND DON'T FORGET BEC!!!

anyways, hope ya liked it!

now keep scrolling down..  
keep going...  
Until you see a little purple button...  
Click it...  
And type nice things XDD


End file.
